Apparence Trompeuse
by DoctorKoschei
Summary: [AVENTURES] La vie réserve parfois de drôles de surprises surtout quand quelque chose vit à l'intérieur de vous et Mahyar va l'apprendre à ses dépends.


Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous :D J'ai l'immense honneur et l'immense joie de vous présenter le premier chapitre de ma fanfic à chapitre intitulée "Apparence Trompeuse" On est partis pour, je pense une dizaine de chapitres du coup,j'espère que ça vous plaira ^w^

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me soutiennent et qui m'aide à avancer, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur :3

 **Disclaimer :** Mis à part le scénario, rien ne m'appartient, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie totale ou partielle est punissable de mort par immolation, bisous.

Sur ce, enjoy :D

* * *

Bonjour à tous, petits lecteurs assoiffés de tentacules et de nazis. Je suis ici pour vous parler de l'édition prestige de l'Appel de Cthulhu et…

 **« Diantre ! Il est déjà cette heure ? »**

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années était assis en face d'un ordinateur et regardait avec empressement sa montre. Il avait des yeux et des cheveux noirs de jais, comme son âme, aimait-il le dire. Il portait un long bouc couleur encre, c'était un peu sa marque de fabrique, son symbole, son identité. Ses yeux fatigués par de longues heures de travail allaient frénétiquement de son ordinateur à sa montre en passant par son appartement en désordre. Il soupira longuement, la veille, ses amis et lui avaient fêté son anniversaire. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire et il sourit, il avait vraiment passé une super soirée, les fous rire et la bonne humeur étaient au rendez-vous mais une once de mélancolie venait ternir le tableau.

Bob, Fred, Seb et Krayn étaient arrivés le matin de bonne heure et lui avaient offert un énorme cadeau emballé dans du papier rose fluo. Mahyar avait ri aux larmes quand il avait entendu ça, s'imaginant Seb avec un petit caleçon rose bonbon. Les cinq amis avaient déliré à propos de ça toute la journée et le soir, quand fut venu le temps du JDR, les allusions fusaient de tous les côtés.

Les dés roulaient, les rires résonnaient et l'alcool coulait à flot, tous les ingrédients étaient réunis pour que notre MJ passe une bonne soirée et pourtant, quelque chose n'allait pas. Il tourna la tête vers son étagère. A côté de ses précieux livres de JDR trônait une paire de dés de 100, brisés. Ils étaient fendus en deux. Mahyar n'avait jamais vu ça, c'était déjà arrivé qu'un morceau du dé se brise mais de là à ce qu'ils soient scindés en deux parties égales… Une pointe de tristesse vint assombrir son regard. Ces dés, c'étaient ses premiers et il les chérissaient comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il leur avait même donné un nom, Fate et Destiny, voulant respectueusement dire Foi et Destin. Deux grands acteurs dans le domaine du Jeu de Rôle. Vous devez avoir foi en vous et en vos coéquipiers mais vous devez également accepter que vos vies soient, le temps d'une partie, dirigées par le destin.

9h. Mahyar avait passé la nuit à écrire et à répondre aux mails de ses fans. Son ventre gargouilla, lui rappelant que consommer uniquement du café n'était pas un repas en soi. Il se leva avec difficulté, la nuit avait été longue et son dos aurait aimé passer quelques heures dans ce magnifique lit Spider-Man que le Maître du Jeu aimait tant. De tous les super-héros qui existaient, c'était l'homme-araignée que Mahyar admirait le plus. C'est de là qu'il tenait cette obsession pour ces bestioles à huit pattes et aux mandibules crochues.

Le Maître du Jeu se dirigea lentement, les yeux mi-clos, éblouis par la lumière qui filtrait à travers les volets en bois, vers la cuisine et plus particulièrement, vers la machine à café. Un sourire d'impatience se dessinait sur son visage tandis que le précieux liquide coulait dans sa tasse dans un tonnerre tonitruant. Cette machine faisait vraiment un boucan pas possible, elle avait besoin d'un bon détartrage mais Mahyar repoussa d'un revers de la main cette nouvelle responsabilité dans un soupir las.

Il s'assit sur une chaise en face de sa table de salle à manger encore encombrée par les feuilles de personnages de ses amis et des bières qui trônaient ici et là. Il sourit et avala une gorgée du liquide brûlant qui ne se gêna pas de lui rappeler de souffler sur le liquide avant de le boire sous peine d'avoir une brûlure au troisième degré sur la langue et dans la gorge. Il pesta et marmonna quelque chose à propos d'homicide involontaire de café et de tasse brisée quand on sonna à la porte. Il s'essuya rapidement la bouche avec sa manche de peignoir et se dirigea lentement vers la porte. Il souffla un coup et tourna la poignée. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme en uniforme : la factrice. C'était une dame qui devait avoir la cinquantaine, assez petite et un petit peu trapue. C'était peut-être dû à son gros manteau au couleur de La Poste qui rendait cet effet. En attendant, ses défauts étaient totalement éclipsés par son sourire radieux qui illumina la journée du Maître de Jeu. Cette femme, il la connaissait depuis qu'il avait 9 ans, c'était un peu devenu une amie pour lui. Une femme qu'il voyait une fois par jour et ils leur arrivaient de passer des heures à discuter de tout et de rien.

 **« -Bonjour Mahyar, oh tu as passé une nuit blanche hein ? Tu devrais te reposer, tu vas finir par te tuer à la tâche !**

 **-Bonjour Corinne, je vais bien, arrête de t'inquiéter pour moi.**

 **-Tu sais bien que je n'arrêterai jamais de me faire du souci pour toi,** lui dit-elle en lui tendant un gros paquet de lettres que Mahyar identifia comme étant composé à 90 % de facture

 **-Merci mais ce n'est pas la peine, je n'ai plus 12 ans,** répliqua-t-il en commençant à éplucher le courrier que Corinne lui tendait, **tu veux rentrer deux minutes pour boire un café ?**

 **-J'aurai adoré mais j'ai beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui, une prochaine fois ?**

 **-Ça marche. »**

Il referma la porte, un sourire bêta collé sur la visage. Parler avec Corinne le mettait toujours de bonne humeur. Il retourna s'asseoir devant sa tasse de café qui avait eu le temps de refroidir en attendant. Il avala une gorgée et commença à lire les lettres. Son sourire fondait comme neige au soleil au fur et à mesure que les factures et autres réjouissances défilaient devant ses yeux effrayés. Des deuxièmes, des troisièmes rappels étaient écrits en gros sur les enveloppes, finissant d'achever ce qu'il restait de sa joie de vivre.

Cependant, une lettre en particulier attira son attention, elle venait de son psychanalyste. Il l'ouvrit avec une légère anxiété, il détestait ce gars. En réalité, il n'avait jamais voulu consulter, c'est les flics qui l'obligèrent à aller le voir, soi-disant que Mahyar a des problèmes. Selon lui, il est atteint de « Schizophrénie avec troubles de la personnalité ». Mahyar poussa un soupir agacé, ce psychanalyste, le Dr. Sabrar de Malenpis, ne lui inspirait pas du tout confiance. Il avait l'impression qu'il le traitait comme un animal de laboratoire, une simple anomalie à étudier.

Mahyar s'ennuyait, aujourd'hui les réseaux sociaux étaient comme… Morts. Aucun sujet qui faisait polémique sur Twitter, aucune notification de nulle part même pas de retours excités de la part de la Fanbase à propos de l'épisode d'Aventures de la veille. Il soupira et décida d'aller faire un tour en ville. Sortir, voilà une activité que le MJ n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Il attrapa ses clés et ouvrit la porte. Dehors, le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et le vent était frais et léger, une belle journée en perspective.

Il se promenait dans la rue quand soudain, une puissante vague énergétique fit trembler la ville entière. Tout ce qui était suffisamment petit vola en éclat dans un bruit assourdissant. Des morceaux de verre provenant des fenêtres déchirèrent le visage des passants présents dans un rayon de 200 mètres. Une voix résonnait dans sa tête et lui hurlait de détruire ce monde, Mahyar hurla de toutes ses forces, tentant d'étouffer la voix de cet être qui vivait au fond de lui et qui n'avait jamais daigné se montrer. Jusqu'à ce jour maudit. Une nouvelle vague fut libérée, moins puissante que la première et Mahyar s'évanouit. Il se réveilla au poste de police, couvert de débris de verre, le visage couvert de poussière et de sang qui n'était pas le sien, il regarda hagard autour de lui. Il était dans une salle d'interrogatoire, les poignets fermement attachés à la table. Devant lui se tenait une femme en tailleur, le regard dur, accusateur, qui le toisait avec un badge d'inspecteur au niveau du cœur. A partir de ce moment, il sut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas si facilement mais il y avait quelque chose de bien pire. Il se sentait différent. Comme si le Mahyar qu'il était il y a quelques heures plus tôt n'existait plus. Et ça lui foutait la trouille. Il aurait voulu pleurer, supplier la femme qu'il n'avait rien fait, que c'était un malentendu, que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve mais malheureusement pour lui, ce n'était pas le cas.

 **« -Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, Monsieur Shakeri ?**

 **-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait !**

 **-Mahyar,** le coupa-t-elle sèchement, **un petit garçon est mort hier, sans compter les innombrables victimes de votre petit « manège ». Je suis là pour vous aider mais il faut tout m'avouer, d'accord ?**

Mahyar fondit en larmes, c'était trop. Il ne se souvenait de rien mais pourtant, le poids de la culpabilité était étouffant. Il aurait voulu hurler au monde entier qu'il n'avait rien fait, que ce n'était pas de sa faute mais au fond, il savait. Des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient en mémoire avec violence. Il revoyait la rue, les passants heureux et ce petit garçon, les cheveux bruns, qui courrait, tenant un ballon rouge dans la main. C'était la dernière chose qu'il vit après, ce fut le black-out. Les cris et les hurlements de détresse et de douleur lui parvenaient toujours mais l'image ne passait plus. Et là, il l'entendit, le petit garçon, il hurlait de peur et soudain, il se tut. Mahyar sentit un liquide chaud, poisseux se répandre sous son corps mais ce n'était pas le sien, il LUI appartenait. Il baignait dans le sang d'un enfant mort, ses larmes de désespoir venaient se mélanger au précieux liquide et il tomba dans l'inconscience. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il était dans cette pièce.

 **« -Calmez-vous Mahyar, je ne vous veux pas de mal, comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis là pour vous aider et pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.**

 **-Je veux seulement rentrer chez moi.»**

Durant toute la nuit, ils avaient discuté de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. L'inspecteur avait des doutes, elle savait que Mahyar y était pour quelque chose mais impossible de le prouver. Suite à ce cruel manque de preuves, le MJ put repartir le soir même, le cœur encore lourd suite à ces événements pour le moins intenses. Dans la rue, les gens le dévisageaient et lui lançaient des regards hostiles et emplis de haine. Mahyar baissa la tête, il les comprenaient que trop bien. Lui aussi aurait réagi de la même manière si une telle chose s'était produite et qu'il en aurait été la victime. Une bande de jeunes en T-Shirts et pantalons baggies le bousculèrent et le coincèrent dans une ruelle. Le plus grand s'approcha, on pouvait très clairement lire de la rage dans son regard. Il vint se planter devant le MJ qui était immobilisé par les amis du mec.

 **« -C'est toi l'autre taré qui a ravagé la Rue de la Charité, hein ?**

 **-Lâchez-moi !**

 **-TA GUEULE ! Tu sais le petit garçon qui est mort ? C'était mon petit frère !**

 **-Je… Je suis désolé.**

 **-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, espèce de monstre ! »**

Mahyar eut le souffle coupé, il se prit un violent coup de poing qui vint ponctuer cette révélation macabre. Il s'écroula sur le sol en se tenant le ventre, les jeunes l'ayant lâché. Ils allaient l'achever au sol quand une voiture vint se garer devant l'entrée de la ruelle. Les gamins prirent peur et s'enfuirent à l'opposé et escaladèrent une palissade qui menait dans la rue voisine. Un homme en costume 3 pièces sortit de la voiture et s'avança vers Mahyar qui gisait au sol. Le MJ ne voyait pas le visage de cet homme mais une aura malsaine s'échappait de lui et son instinct lui criait de se relever et de fuir. Il tenta de se relever mais la douleur lancinante dans son estomac le renvoya au tapis. L'homme se rapprochait d'un Mahyar terrifié. Il baissa les yeux, un sourire carnassier illumina son visage qui surplombait le pauvre MJ à terre.

 **« Enfin je vous retrouve M. Shakeri... »**

Coup de feu.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, on se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la suite :D

Une petite review fait toujours plaisir :3


End file.
